Dreamside
Dreamside is the world in which Cucumber Quest takes place. It is a flat world comprised mainly of water which runs off of the sides of the world. It has a moon, sun, and numerous stars surrounding it. All of the kingdoms take place on the planet, except the Space kingdom, which takes place on the moon outside of Dreamside. Whenever the Nightmare Knight awakens, one disaster master is assigned to each of the seven kingdoms (with the exception of the Melody Kingdom, which gets two, and the Doughnut Kingdom, where the Knight himself resides). Doughnut Kingdom Main Article: Doughnut Kingdom The Doughnut Kingdom is the largest of the seven kingdoms and sits in the center of Dreamside. As its name implies, it is shaped like a doughnut ring, although there is a large, purple platform in its center. Its denizens are named after food, and their ears are what could be called a "default" shape. The kingdom is ruled by King Croissant and Princess Parfait. When the Nightmare Knight is summoned, he typically makes this kingdom the base of his operations, so no disaster master lives here. Ironically enough, it's also the home of the Dream Oracle. Like all previous legendary heroes, Cucumber and his family make their home here. Ripple Kingdom Main Article: Ripple Kingdom The Ripple Kingdom lies to the northwest of the Doughnut Kingdom. It is comprised of three islands of increasing width which form a ripple shape, thus its name. Its denizens are named after various aquatic creatures and plants, along with nautical terms. People from the Ripple Kingdom have ears which bend slightly outward. It is ruled by Princess Nautilus and her parents. Splashmaster was the Disaster Master created to rule over the kingdom when the Nightmare Knight was summoned. Melody Kingdom Main Article: Melody Kingdom The Melody Kingdom is southwest of the Doughnut Kingdom and south of the Ripple Kingdom. It is a single island in the shape of a musical eighth note, although it is separated into a northern and southern half by the Intermezzo Wall. People from this kingdom are named after musical instruments and terms, and their ears bend sharply forward at the tips. Princess Piano is the signature princess of the kingdom. If the Nightmare Knight is summoned, then Noisemaster and Mutemaster take charge of this kingdom. Flower Kingdom Main Article: Flower Kingdom '' The Flower Kingdom is the southernmost continent on Dreamside, and as its name suggests, it is flower-shaped. Its residents’ ears end in 3 petal-like shapes, and have plant-themed names such as Dahlia, Maple, and Tulip. King Aster and King Sunflower rule, with their daughter Princess Azalea.The Flower Kingdom is Dreamside’s fashion capital, and is home to Mr. R, the editor-in-chief of the kingdom’s most famous fashion magazine. Rosemaster is the one assigned to plot against it. Sky Kingdom ''Main Article: Sky Kingdom The Sky Kingdom is southeast of the Doughnut Kingdom. It appears as though the entire kingdom floats above Dreamside on a cloud. It is home to Princess Sunshine, as well as Puffington's Academy for the Magically Gifted and/or Incredibly Wealthy.http://cucumber.gigidigi.com/cq/page-233/ Crystal Kingdom Main Article: Crystal Kingdom The Crystal Kingdom is split in two, with Queen Sapphire ruling the colder western half with Princess Ametrine. It is also the homeland of fictional superheroine Punisher Pumice.http://cucumber.gigidigi.com/cq/chapter-0-bonus/ Space Kingdom Main Article: Space Kingdom '' The Space Kingdom has not yet been seen in the comic. Queen Cymbal mentions it when speaking about how loud Princess Piano can scream.http://cucumber.gigidigi.com/cq/page-339/ It is likely to be the home kingdom of Cosmo, since their name is space-themed. Trivia * Television shows in Dreamside include [[Pretty Protector Punisher Pumice|''Pretty Protector Punisher Pumice]], Hyper The Speedsword, and Food on Food. * The Dreamside equivalent of Valentine's Day is called Bouquet Day, their Halloween is called Candy Corn Day, and their Christmas is called Candy Cane Day. * According to the letters on page 313, Dreamside uses symbols to represent months and years. Cucumber Quest takes place in the year heart quarter-note smiley-face star. References Category:Locations